As the proportion of commerce that is conducted online increases, so do attempts to exploit the technology that enables and facilitates such transactions for illegal gain. In particular, browser attacks may be utilized to exploit a user's legitimate access to a website for a financial institution or place of commerce by conducting stealth transactions.